Systèmes Stellaires
by adropofred
Summary: [Tokio Hotel. GG, Twincest] Tout s'était arrêté, sauf le temps. Un scandale, et toute leur carrière s'était effondrée. Mais au fond, rien n'a changé, il est toujours dans l'ombre, à attendre, même quatre ans plus tard. Il attend leur retour.
1. Chapitre 1 : Gustav

Le garçon qui vient au café tous les jours est jeune, mais son visage, marqué par des soucis anciens et même actuels, a perdu de sa prime vitalité. Ses cheveux blonds se sont, depuis l'époque où il était en couverture de tous les journaux (oh, pas seul, mais dans le fond, et c'était déjà bien), considérablement éclaircis et ternis. Ils bouclent dans sa nuque, avalés par l'écharpe nouée autour de son cou qui engloutit la quart de son visage sérieux. Il reste des heures, dans le café presque vide, toujours au même coin de bar reculé et isolé, promenant parfois ses yeux marrons sur la foule entassée dans la pièce.

Le garçon qui vient au café tous les jours ne regarde personne vraiment, ne parle jamais réellement, et ne fait pas d'autre geste que celui de tapoter, du bout de sa cuillère, sur le rebord de sa soucoupe, et certain jours, celui d'écrire, sur un ticket, un vieux bout de papier ou un carnet de cuir. Il ne boit jamais d'alcool, juste un cappuccino long, qu'il sirote en silence, le faisant durer près d'une heure, avant d'en commander un autre.

Personne ne saurait rien de lui s'il n'avait pas été le batteur d'un groupe extrêmement populaire quelques années plus tôt –4 ans, pour tout vous dire. Un jour, il y a un an environ, il est venu s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de bar, depuis l'ouverture jusqu'à la fermeture, dans ce petit café coincé dans une impasse sans histoire, où il ne traîne que quelques habitués qui se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Il en fait partie, désormais.

Le premier jour, quand il était entré, le patron du café avait laissé tomber la tasse qu'il tenait, et les deux grand-pères dans le fond de la salle avaient cessé leurs marmonnements un instant, avant de recommencer de plus belle, entrecoupant leur bavardage de regards nerveux en direction de Gustav.

Le lendemain, il y avait trois jeunes filles dans le café, sirotant leurs diabolos grenadine. Le batteur ne les avait pas regardées. Il s'était assis, simplement, et avait bu une gorgée de son cappuccino, les yeux dans le vague.  
Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, une des adolescentes s'était approchée timidement, et avait demandé d'une petite voix s'il pouvait lui dédicacer l'album qu'elle lui tendait. Il l'avait regardée, hagard, un peu apeuré, avant de signer, d'un geste lent. Les deux autres filles étaient venues, avec un poster et un CD, et l'avaient chaudement remercié et lui avaient donné tous leurs encouragements.

Il avait souri, légèrement, détaché de tout.

Par la suite, il y avait eu quelques autres fans qui avaient demandé des dédicaces, de temps en temps, mais rien de plus. Il n'y avait plus de fans acharnés, violents et dangereux, et plus beaucoup de fans tout court, de toute façon. Les groupies hystériques, elles étaient désormais à chaque intervention publique des jumeaux, à chaque conférence de presse, en train d'attendre à l'extérieur des bâtiments, hurlant des insultes et des reproches déçus. Elles avaient oublié Gustav –et Georg-, si tant est qu'elles aient jamais su qu'ils existaient.

On lui demandait, parfois, ce qu'il pensait de ce que les jumeaux étaient devenus. Il ne répondait pas. Ils n'étaient rien devenus, ils n'avaient jamais changé. On lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de leurs brèves apparitions télévisées, filmés de façon sccadée, à la sortie d'une conférence de presse, souriant effrontément à la caméra.

Bill était d'ailleurs apparu assez récemment, ses mèches blanches devenues rouges, dans ses cheveux noirs trop longs, tombant sur ses omoplates, noués en une queue de cheval qui libérait quelques mèches encadrant son visage toujours jeune, fin et maquillé. Tom était à ses côtés, ses dreads détachées recouvertes de la capuche de laine de la veste qu'il portait. Ils étaient vêtus simplement, slim, chemise et veste de velours côtelé pour l'un ; jeans, teeshirt et gilet épais pour l'autre. Leurs paroles, leur attitude, leur personne, c'était suffisant pour nouer l'estomac de Gustav et déchaîner les foules.

Une fois de plus, on leur avait fait répéter que, oui, ils avaient couché ensemble, comme on les en accusait. Tom, pointant son jumeau puis lui-même, avait déclaré, serviable :  
« Vous voulez qu'on vous montre ? »

Ils s'étaient fait huer, Tom toujours souriant, les yeux brillants de malice alors que les journalistes poussaient des récriminations outragées et posaient tous des questions en même temps.  
Et Bill, à côté, riait à gorge déployée.

C'était souvent comme ça, depuis que les deux Kaulitz avaient été accusés d'inceste. Les images de la première conférence de presse qui avait suivi l'accusation tournaient encore dans la tête de Gustav. Les micros levés, les flashs, la question qui résonne dans le silence soudain, et la silhouette de Bill, son expression enfantine et étonnée, presque amusée, décalée, comme il se penche vers le micro, écartant deux pans de cheveux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer la phrase qui signera leur perte.

Elle est encore ancrée dans la mémoire de Gustav, profondément, et c'est comme si Bill avait annoncé leur chute, avec une phrase innocente et totalement vraie, c'est comme s'il avait, juste par sa voix, ouvert l'abîme dans lequel il se sont plongés, lui et Tom, avec un délice sans nom.

Le batteur ne les comprend pas, et il n'essaie pas. C'est leur vie privée et c'est eux que ça regarde.

Ils n'en n'avait jamais parlé tous les quatre, simplement conscients que c'était quelque chose d'inéluctable, que la relation des jumeaux et leur caractère impulsif ne pouvait pas être changé. Durant plus de 7 ans, ils ont joué ensemble, et c'est déjà bien.  
Il a passé 7 ans derrière sa batterie, les bras parcourus de frissons et la tête pleine de musique. Il a passé 7 ans à leurs côtés, et encore plus aux côtés de Georg Listing.

Quand il repense à Tokio Hotel –le groupe qui ne s'est jamais séparé, qui ne s'est jamais éclaté, qui n'a jamais cessé d'être sur le devant de la scène, mais dont on ne parle plus du tout de la musique, du bassiste et du batteur- il revoit la silhouette musclée de son ami, l'ombre de sa Sandberg, son sourire franc, ses cheveux épais ramassés en queue de cheval, sa façon d'arracher son élastique avant les concerts, son rire, la rugosité si légère de ses joues, le renflement sous son menton, et son corps, et son âme, lui tout entier.

Il y a tant de choses comme celles-çi qu'il n'a pas pu emprunter quand leurs chemins se sont séparés. Le bruit singulier des santiags de Bill sur le plancher d'une scène, la manie de Tom de mordiller son médiator quand il écrit une mélodie, et celle de Georg d'annoter ses partitions de dessins et graffitis stupides. Des gestes, des mots, des expressions, leurs délires passagers et leurs idées de chansons, leurs paris oubliés et leurs moyens de chantage. Bill et Tom, leur insolite relation. Ils sont tellement présents, et pourtant, ils échappent à tous. Georg a disparu, si loin, mais Gustav le sait proche, il le sent, un petit chatouillement dans l'estomac qui lui fait sentir, comme un pressentimment, que le bassiste est là, avec son cortège d'habitudes, de vides à combler et de quoi combler ses vides à lui.

Un jour, il est assis comme à son habitude, sur son petit tabouret attitré, sa tasse presque vide. Il retourne dans sa tête blonde ses éclats de pensées, tous les murmures de sa conscience. Il n'entend que vaguement les bruits étouffés de la rue éloignée, et les allées-et-venues du café passent inaperçues pour lui. Ce n'est que quand il sent une odeur plus que familière que son cœur bondit. Sa main tremble brièvement sur le zinc, et il ne veut même pas regarder l'homme qui commande un café serré, à quelques pas de lui.

Il entend sa voix ensommeillée, et devine les cernes qui doivent creuser son visage, les courbatures de son corps ; le parfum qu'il porte est toujours trop fort, et c'est ce genre de parfum qui laisse sur les vêtements, les draps et les murs une fragance marquée, présente, envahissante.  
Gustav se laisse envahir et les images reviennent, confuses, douces, brèves. De deux corps qui se mêlent et qui gémissent, de fous rires dans un studio d'enregistrement, de regards entraperçus entre deux mouvements, de café brûlant à l'aube, bercés par les cahots du bus, de secrets, d'années mortes.

Les pièces tintent entre ses doigts, lorsqu'il les attrape dans sa poche, devant s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à les saisir et à les poser à côté de sa tasse. Il avale rapidement la dernière gorgée de café, et lorsqu'il repose le récipient sur la soucoupe, le bruit n'échappe pas au cafetier qui, tout en tendant sa boisson à l'autre client, lui sourit et lui demande :  
« Vous avez fini ? Je vous en prépare un autre. »

Gustav ne répond rien. Les yeux verts se sont posés sur lui. On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme, la bouche entrouverte, la lèvre inférieure tremblante comme il se lève de son tabouret, son regard écarquillé planté dans celui, identique, de l'homme qui lui fait face.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et alors, la seule chose que Gustav trouve à faire est de s'enfuir en courant.

Il pleut dehors, mais peu importe. Il remet machinalement sa capuche sur sa tête, et court, le plus vite possible, jusqu'à son petit immeuble. Il y a une voix qui crie derrière lui, une douleur sourde à son côté droit, mais il court, jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, glissant sa clé dans la serrure avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'il claque la porte derrière lui, une boule douloureuse s'est formée dans sa gorge, et un point de côté cisaille son flanc. Les images tournent dans sa tête ; le corps viril, un peu râblé, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, les yeux si verts et si ternes pourtant, le regard profond et présentement halluciné, les lèvres qui s'ouvrent…

Gustav n'avait que de bons souvenirs, ou du moins de douces réminescences de lui, un peu mélancoliques, mais il n'avait jamais pleuré son abscence, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter avant d'être vidé de toutes ses larmes. Il se disait qu'il ne lui manquait pas, qu'il ne l'aimait plus que comme on aime un fiancé absent depuis longtemps, comme on porte le deuil d'un être aimé.

Et maintenant, il est prostré dans l'entrée de son petit appartement, regardant la porte comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

Il y avait des pas qui montaient doucement dans la cage d'escalier mal insonorisée, devenant de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapprochés, au fur et à mesure que l'on approchait de son appartement. Son cœur rata un battement quand le bruit s'arrêta, tout proche, et que l'on commença à frapper à sa porte, de façon régulière, puis plus fortement et de façon plus saccadée.

Les coups résonnent dans sa tête.

Ils se répercutent dans chaque parcelle de son corps, s'accordant aux battements désordonnés de son cœur.  
A pas lents, Gustav s'avance vers la porte. La chaîne de sûreté tremble, et il se rend compte que ses doigts font de même lorsqu'il l'ôte. La porte grince lorsqu'il l'ouvre, et les coups stoppent.  
Il ne reste plus que son cœur, résonnant à ses propres oreilles.

Georg est dégoulinant de pluie, et de ses cheveux attachés s'échappent quelques mèches qui viennent se coller à ses joues mouillées. Ses yeux verts sont écarquillés, troublés et pleins d'incompréhension. Une goutte d'eau glisse d'une mèche folle, coule sur son front, ses cils –il ferme un œil-, sa joue puis ses lèvres. Georg passe sa langue sur la goutte froide, et s'avance d'un pas.

Gustav ne peut pas bouger. L'odeur trop forte d'after-shave du bassiste et son image ont bloqué ses pensées. Il laisse Georg s'avancer vers lui et refermer la porte. Le claquement gifle son esprit, et il tend la main. Il touche le daim rêche de la vieille veste trempée de Georg, et la fait glisser le long de ses bras ; elle retombe lourdement sur le sol.

Les doigts de Georg viennent à leur tour se glisser sous le pull épais de Gustav, froids, si froids lorsqu'ils touchent enfin la peau sous le tee-shirt du batteur, tandis que ce dernier défait les boutons de la chemise du bassiste, qui lui colle à la peau. Puis leurs mains, sans hésitation, vont déboutonner leurs pantalons, alors qu'ils ôtent leurs souliers.

Il n'y a ni hâte ni excitation dans leur geste, ni lenteur ni hésitation. Pourtant, leurs cœurs battent furieusement dans leurs poitrines, lorsque, enfin nus, il se collent l'un à l'autre. Le corps de Georg est froid et humide, secoué d'un frisson quand leurs lèvres et leurs sexes se rencontrent.

Leurs yeux ouverts ne se lâchent pas, regards plantés l'un dans l'autre, même quand leurs bouches s'effleurent, sans vraiment s'embrasser, sans même se caresser, comme le font leurs mains qui touchent leurs corps nus, passant et repassant sur les parcelles de peau qu'ils ont autrefois si longuement et si souvent touchées.

Quatre ans, pense Gustav alors que les mains de Georg remontent à son visage, enserrant ses joues, le contact froid l'électrisant. Son souffle s'étrangle, et il se rend compte, quand le pouce du bassiste chasse les larmes de ses pommettes, qu'il est en train de pleurer.  
Il glisse sa langue dans la bouche de Georg, touchant la sienne, si chaude, et regarde ses yeux se fermer avant de faire de même.

Dans le noir complet et contre les lèvres de Georg, ses sanglots redoublent et ses mains se nouent derrière la nuque de son aîné. Il sent l'étreinte se resserrer sur ses reins, l'entend gémir dans sa bouche quand leurs sexes se touchent.

Le baiser est devenu désespéré, amer de rancœur et de désir refoulé au fil des années. Les mains de Gustav pressent de chaque côté du cou de Georg, les ongles du bassiste griffant ses reins et l'approchant encore plus près de lui.

Leurs jambes tremblent et leurs langues se battent, leurs bouches s'entrouvrent parfois pour laisser échapper un gémissement sourd. Un léger cri monte de la gorge de Gustav lorsque son corps cède sous les tremblements et qu'il tombe, entraînant Georg avec lui.  
Ils chutent dans le tas désordonné de leurs vêtements, et échangent un bref regard avant de s'embrasser fiévreusement à nouveau.

Les lèvres de Georg vont glisser dans son cou, sur sa gorge. Gustav gémit et ses bras enlacent le dos du bassiste, ses doigts caressant les vertèbres et les muscles contractés, les mèches mouillées de Georg glissant sur son sternum lorsqu'il lèche du bout de la langue les clavicules du batteur. Le toucher est électrique, envoyant dans le creux du ventre de Gustav des décharges de plaisir.

Georg l'embrasse, et il se rend compte que ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Ses sanglots forment une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge, apaisée légèrement par la caresse de la bouche du bassiste qui suce sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam, chassant ses larmes des doigts avant de laisser ses mains glisser de chaque côté du visage de Gustav.

Le batteur ouvre les yeux, et il ne voit le visage de Georg qu'à travers un brouillard flou. Son regard assombri par l'envie balaie le corps de Gustav, de manière désordonnée, avide, le dévorant littérallement. Le blond, avec un gémissement plaintif, se relève sur ses coudes.

Ses lèvres baisent fiévreusement le coin de la bouche de Georg, puis, inclinant la tête, il l'embrasse, la machoîre tremblante, le corps tendu. L'autre, approfondissant leur baiser, le rallonge sur le dos. Ils s'embrassent avec langueur et tendresse, leurs langues se mêlent et se caressent, leurs mains fouillent leurs cheveux. Ceux du bassiste sont humides encore entre les doigts de Gustav, et il parcourt son dos, ses reins, se posant sur ses hanches et rapprochant leurs bassins, les collant l'un à l'autre.

Ils gémissent, lorsque leurs sexes durs se touchent, Georg embrassant à nouveau le corps du batteur, avec plus d'ardeur, les mains de ce dernier rapprochant sa tête, crispées dans ses mèches emmêlées.

La douleur présente dans sa gorge palpitante a presque disparu maintenant, se concentrant dans son érection pressée contre celle de Georg, dont le corps frotte contre le sien quand il glisse contre lui, déposant ses lèvres sur son ventre, sa langue jouant sur ses côtes, ses mains contre ses flancs chauds.

Gustav ne se rend plus compte de rien. Il ne sent plus leurs vêtements, formant un matelas inconfortable sous eux, il ne se rend plus compte qu'ils sont allongés dans le couloir de son petit appartement, sur le sol froid, il ne se rend plus compte que les jumeaux sont toujours en fuite et qu'ils ne devraient pas être là, à faire l'amour, perdus dans leur monde de plaisir et de sensations. Il ne se rend plus compte de rien, qu'ils ne sont plus rien –il renait sous les mains de Georg, sous son souffle et ses baisers.

La bouche du bassiste est enfin descendue à son sexe, qu'il embrasse avec une lenteur insupportable. Gustav ne contrôle plus ses gémissements et il prononce leurs premiers mots depuis que Georg a passé la porte de son appartement.

« Georg. »

Sa voix est étranglée et basse, et il ne la reconnaît pas. Le bassiste relève ses yeux vers lui, sans s'écarter du membre chaud et dur du bassiste, sur lequel il fait glisser ses lèvres humides. Gustav halète, soulevant ses hanches alors que Georg passe sa langue sur le gland.

« Georg. »

Il gémit, chuchote des mots incompréhensibles, ses paupières papillonnent et il murmure :

« Je ne veux pas. Ne fais pas ça. »

Aussitôt, le plus vieux se détache et lui, et lorsqu'il se redresse, Gustav sent son cœur rater un battement, mais le bassiste se contente de se placer à genoux au-dessus de son aine, effleurant simplement l'érection du batteur. Georg ferme brièvement les yeux, les rouvre pour les planter dans ceux de Gustav, dont il saisit la main avant d'en embrasser chaque doigt.

Au début légers, ses baisers deviennent humides, pour qu'à la fin, il suce dans sa bouche les doigts tremblants du blond, les rendant tièdes et mouillés de salive. Puis Georg guide la main vers son entrejambe, et, se penchant légèrement en arrière, il chuchote doucement :

« Alors, viens en moi. »

Il amène les doigts de Gustav à l'intérieur de lui, gémissant quand ils le pénètrent. Le batteur, subjugué par le visage, et le corps entier, abandonnés au plaisir et à lui-même, commence à bouger lentement ses doigts en lui, détendant le bassiste, le faisant souffler et gémir son nom.

« Comme ça, » fait Georg, dans une plainte qui monte de sa gorge. « Juste comme ça. Encore. »

Au bout de quelques instants, l'aîné ploie vers l'avant, ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Gustav, les bras tendus. Le batteur retire ses doigts, et les laisse glisser le long de la cuisse de son amant, avant de les poser sur sa hanche, l'accompagnant alors qu'il s'empale lentement sur son sexe tendu.

La chaleur brûlante de Georg l'englobe peu à peu, le faisant se fondre doucement en lui, et un long gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Le bassiste inspire et expire bruyamment, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux sont presque entièrement échappés de la queue de cheval, emmêlés et collés par la sueur, certains fils chatains glissés entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les mains de Gustav errent, sur ses muscles tremblants, et ses yeux fouillent son visage, mémorisant les traits et expressions qu'il connaît déjà par cœur.

Lorsqu'il est entièrement entré en lui, il caresse les reins de Georg, entre deux halètements, savourant l'étroitesse de son corps tout contracté autour de son érection, comme un étau de chair, et attend un geste du bassiste qui lui indiquerait qu'il peut bouger.

Peu à peu, Georg se détend, et se redresse légèrement, sourit légèrement, un peu fébrile, et remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ils sont bien, là, collé l'un à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un. Leurs lèvres se cherchent, alors que Gustav inverse leur position, allongeant le bassiste sous lui, et s'enfonçant profondément en lui. Ils s'embrassent brièvement, leurs langues se mêlant hors de leurs bouches, essayant désespérément de respirer normalement, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre dans leurs poitrines.

Enfin, Gustav commence à se mouvoir, allant et venant dans le corps chaud qui est là, tout autour de lui, dans ses bras et contre ses lèvres, dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Les jambes de Georg entourent ses hanches, ses doigts crispés dans les boucles blondes, jusqu'à lui faire mal, mais il ne s'en rend même pas compte, accélérant ses coups de reins, écoutant le souffle du bassiste devenir de plus en plus haché, son sexe dur entre eux deux pulsant douloureusement.

« Gustav », gémit l'aîné d'une petite voix, et le batteur n'y tient plus. Il laisse courir une main le long du ventre de Georg, avant de toucher son érection déjà humide de liquide séminal. Ses doigts la parcourent un instant, puis l'aggripent. Il commence à pomper vigoureusement, lui arrachant un cri.

Les jambes de Georg se resserrent autour de lui, alors qu'il éjacule dans sa main, et quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit, enfoncé profondément à l'intérieur du bassiste, le souffle coupé, leurs battements cardiaques se mêlant en un rythme désordonné, leurs lèvres n'arrivant même plus à s'effleurer.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à se retirer, Georg se blottit contre Gustav, et bouge légèrement ses jambes tremblantes contre les siennes, avant de murmurer dans un souffle rauque :

« Reste. Juste un petit peu. »

Ils reprirent leur souffle ainsi, serré l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains passant en gestes affaiblis sur leurs joues rougies, sans vraiment se regarder, simplement conscient de la présence de l'autre.

C'était tout ce qui importait.  



	2. Chapitre 2 : Bill

Quand Gustav se réveille le lendemain matin, il est allongé sur son lit, entièrement nu, avec juste le couvre-lit ramené sur son corps. Il cligne faiblement des yeux, les souvenirs de la veille se mêlant confusément entre rêve et réalité. Il se redresse lentement, un peu groggy ; ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas dormi aussi longtemps.

Peu à peu, il se reconnecte avec la réalité. Il entend les bruits des voitures dans la rue, et, venant de son propre appartement, le son de la télévision. Il se lève et s'habille, puis se rend dans le salon, où le téléviseur diffuse une émission culinaire quelconque –il doit être onze heures, onze heures trente. Absent, il s'assied sur le canapé défoncé.

Depuis son réveil, il se demande dans un recoin de son crâne où peut être passé Georg. Ce n'est pas ce genre de personne, mais ce ne serait pas si étonnant qu'il soit parti.

Gustav sursaute quand un bruit de vibreur résonne dans la petite pièce, amplifié par le contact du téléphone portable avec la table sur laquelle il est posé. Le batteur le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'est pas le sien, et un sursaut d'espoir le secoue. Il n'ose pas répondre, et c'est lentement qu'il se penche au-dessus de la table, observant le cellulaire. Et son cœur rate un battement.

"Appel entrant : Bill Kaulitz "

Alors qu'il tend la main, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et Georg apparaît sur le seuil, un sac en papier à la main. Il s'arrête un instant et lui sourit, mais Gustav ne réfléchit plus.  
« Georg ! » s'exclame t-il, « C'est Bill ! »  
Les yeux de Georg s'arrondissent alors que le batteur brandit le cellulaire qui vibre toujours.

« Réponds ! »

Aussitôt, Gustav appuie sur la touche verte. Le vibreur s'arrête, mais il hésite à coller le téléphone à son oreille. La voix qui leur parvient, grésillante et alterée, est à peine reconnaissable, mais lorsque Gustav amène enfin l'écouteur à son oreille, il reconnaî nettement la voix de Bill.

« Allô ? » fait-il d'une voix faible.  
« C'est moi. T'as retrouvé Gus ? »  
« C'est…c'est moi. »  
« Oh. » (il entend Bill sourire) « Salut. »  
« Vous êtes où ? »  
« On a besoin de vous. Georg t'as raconté ? »  
« Non, il ne m'a rien dit. »

Gustav relève les yeux vers le bassiste qui le fixe, mordillant l'ongle de son pouce.

« On a besoin de vous pour le retour de Tokio Hotel. »  
« Quoi ? » il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. « Ça ne marchera jamais. »  
« Je suis certain que si. »  
« Non, Bill, je voudrais vraiment que ça marche, mais… »  
« Merde, attends une seconde. »  
Il y a une voix en arrière-plan, pendant que Bill se tait. Celle de Tom.  
« Zut. Je dois y aller. A plus, les gars. »

Un cliquètement, et la communication est coupée. Un instant, Gustav regarde l'écran, puis la main de Georg vient reprendre le téléphone.  
Ils restent un instant sans parler. Le blond ne sait que penser. Au fond de lui, il sait qu'il n'attendait que ça, mais il a peur. Sa main tremble. Il sait qu'ils sont catalogués, maintenant.

Le regard de Georg le brûle, et sa main qui vient glisser le long de son bras le glace. Lorsqu'il l'étreint, Gustav s'accroche à lui, glissant le bout de ses doigts contre sa peau, apaisé par le contact.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demande Georg d'une petite voix. Gustav hoche la tête faiblement, et laisse le bassiste se détacher de lui pour ramasser le sac posé au sol. Il en sort deux petites boîtes en plastique, et deux gobelets en carton fermés, qu'il pose sur la table.

Gustav triture ses feuilles de salade et ses bouts de légumes du bout de sa fourchette, pique un bout de poulet frit avant se reposer le couvert. Il saisit le gobelet de café chaud et jette un regard à Georg qui machonne sa laitue d'un air concentré. Le cappuccino lui tire un sourire, appréciant tant l'attention du plus vieux que la gorgée qu'il avale, qui le réchauffe et l'apaise.

Il prend une bouchée de salade, et demande :  
« C'est quoi, ce projet ? »  
Georg repose son gobelet avant de répondre, le regard fuyant.  
« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »  
« Menteur. »

La voix de Gustav est calme et mesurée, mais ses yeux sont blessés.

« Je ne sais pas où tu étais pendant quatre ans, mais ça n'était pas avec moi. Et tu as été en contact avec les jumeaux. Pourquoi toi, et pas moi ? »  
« Parce que je les ai appelés. »

Gustav se sent idiot de ne jamais avoir osé, de n'y avoir jamais vraiment pensé. Bill et Tom sont devenus intouchables pour tous, même pour lui.

Il finissent de manger en silence. L'ambiance est tendue, artificielle. Gustav n'ose rien dire. Il en veut à Georg de ne pas l'avoir contacté, et s'en veut à lui-même de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il a eu des nouvelles des jumeaux, bien sûr, mais pas plus que n'importe quel allemand moyen. Il a suivi, à travers l'écran de la télévision, le papier des journeaux et les grésillements de la radio, l'évolution de Bill et Tom Kaulitz, les jumeaux incestueux allemands. Il les a vus devenir plus simples, plus naturel, et paradoxalement plus libre. Et s'il a tout suivi de l'affaire Kaulitz, il ne sait rien de ce que Georg a fait pendant ces quatre années.

« Tu pourrait être devenu père, je ne le saurai pas. » murmure Gustav, amèrement.  
Georg, qui finit son café, avale de travers et tousse.  
« Pas de danger. Je n'ai touché personne depuis quatre ans…à part toi, hier. »  
Gustav frissonne.  
« Il y a des filles parfois, qui me…qui m'ont…enfin…je ne les touchais jamais, et je ne pensais qu'à toi. »

Le blond déglutit lorsqu'il se rend compte du temps perdu, qu'il est mortellement jaloux des filles qui ont donné du plaisir au bassiste, qu'il ressent une urgence douloureuse de faire gémir Georg, de l'embrasser, de le faire jouir, de l'embraser. Il s'apprête à parler quand le cellulaire vibre de nouveau sur la table. La main large de Georg saisit l'objet, et après un bref coup d'œil à Gustav, il décroche et met le haut-parler.

« C'est moi. » grésille la voix de Bill.  
« C'est nous. » répond Georg d'un ton posé.  
« On veut vous voir. » déclare le chanteur, tout de go.  
« Quand ? »  
« Tout de suite. »  
« Tout de suite ? »  
« Ouaip. Mais pas chez Gus'. Ailleurs. »  
« Je connais un bon endroit. » interrompt Gustav, et Georg sourit.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, ils sont dans le petit café, qui est heureusement vide, à l'exception du cafetier et d'un grand père endormi sur son verre vide.  
Gustav triture nerveusement son sachet de sucre vide. Ils attendent quelques minutes encore, puis la porte s'ouvre, accompagnée par le tintement du carillon. Le bruit lointain de la rue s'infiltre un instant, et la porte se referme. Le silence est là à nouveau, et Gustav se décide à lever les yeux.

Bill les a tout de suite repérés, au fond de la salle, et se dirige vers eux tandis que Tom commande leurs boissons. Ils ne ressemblent pas aux jumeaux qui défraient la chronique en ce moment. Quelques mèches rouges et noires dépassent de la casquette gavroche sous laquelle Bill a fourré ses cheveux. Le lourd manteau de laine noire qu'il porte n'est pas de son style habituel, et gomme sa maigreur. Lorsqu'il l'enlève, il dévoile un pull pourpre, vieux et pelucheux.

« Salut. » fait-il en souriant, et Gustav hésite entre le serrer dans ses bras ou le frapper.  
« Salut. » répond Georg. « Tu nous a manqué. »  
« Et moi, surement pas. » fait Tom avec un petit sourire, quand il arrive avec deux cafés longs. Gustav sourit malgré lui. Les dreadlocks de Tom sont nichées sous un épais bonnet noir qui le fait ressembler à un champignon, surtout associé au gros pul à col roulé noir qu'il porte.

Le bassiste et le guitariste sont en train de se balancer des vannes, comme si rien n'avait changé, et Bill tourne lentement sa cuillère dans on café, contemplant de ses yeux en amande Gustav qui lui fait face.

« Hé », fait-il doucement, en donnant un coup de pied au batteur. « Ne fais pas cette tête-là. »  
« Ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai vu personne. »

Bill baisse les yeux et prend une gorgée de café.

« Je suis désolé. »  
« Et c'est quoi, ce projet ? Tokio Hotel, pour tout le monde, c'est fini ! »  
« Pour tout le monde, mais pas pour moi. »

Tom choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole.

« Gus, si c'est fini pour toi, on ne te retient pas. »  
« Bien sur que ce n'est pas fini ! Mais réfléchissez un peu ! Georg et moi, on n'existe plus ! Il n'y a plus que vous sous les projecteurs…ça a toujours été comme ça, de toute manière. Mais quatre années de silence, ça n'a rien arrangé. Le pire c'est même pas que le public nous ait oubliés, c'est que vous, vous ne nous ayez pas contactés. J'avais vraiment l'impression de ne plus exister… »

Un long silence suit sa déclaration. Bill a l'air vraiment gêné, et il serre la main de Tom, qui s'est glissé contre la sienne.

« Ça n'a pas été facile pour nous non plus. » fait Tom d'un ton de reproche. Il s'apprête à continuer, mais Bill lui coupe la parole.

« On ne peut pas pleurer, s'appitoyer sur notre sort, ou laisser une question en suspens. Si on se relâche un instant, si on cesse de sourire, toute une tripotée de psys se jette sur nous, disant que l'inceste nous détruit, qu'on s'enferme, qu'on est malheureux l'un avec l'autre, qu'on est en pleine dépression et qu'il faut nous séparer. Mais ç'aurait été encore pire, d'être séparés. C'était l'enfer, ces quatre ans sans vous, sans personne, sans la musique. Mais si j'avais été seul, ç'aurait été encore pire que l'enfer. »

Le bras de Tom vient enlacer les épaules de Bill, et Gustav a soudain conscience de tout ce qu'ils ont traversé. Ils ont toujours souri, devant les caméras, devant les micros, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Tomm essayant de faire rire son frère, et Bill restant coquet et charmant pour son jumeau.

« Ils disent que nous nous détruisons. Mais ce sont eux qui nous détruisent. »

Les yeux du chanteur sont brillants, et il mord sa lèvre avec force. Il presse la main de Tom avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu éraillée, mais bien assurée.

« On a un super avocat, qui nous soutient à fond. Il trouve que la loi allemande est archaïque. On est sa seule affaire en ce moment, et on a aussi reçu beaucoup de lettres de soutient, de la part de fans, jeunes ou moins jeunes, mais aussi de leurs parents, et même de parents d'anciens fans. Des couples incestueux, des anonymes amoureux d'un parent…et le frère et la sœur Stübing, ce couple qui a défrayé la chronique en février 2007. On est en contact avec eux. On a du soutien politique -Jerzy Montag, et d'autres…tout commence à changer. »

Bill sourit avec hésitation, les yeux baissés sur sa main aux doigts entrelacés avec ceux de son jumeau, et murmure :

« On a l'appui de la France, du Portugal, de l'Espagne, et d'autres pays qui ne condamnent pas l'inceste. Et récemment…on a entamé une procédure pour intenter la loi allemande en procès, à la Cour de Justice européenne. »

Gustav essaie de se retenir, mais sourit finalement quand ses deux amis échangent un regard avant de laisser leurs lèvres s'effleurer brièvement. Le batteur jette un œil en direction de Georg, qui sourit avec contentement, jouant du bout du doigt avec quelques grains de sucre échoués sur la table.

« C'est super. » fait le bassiste d'une voix chaude, avant de saisir les grains sucrés d'un coup de langue sur son doigt. « C'est vrament super. »

Un instant, ils restent sans parler, échangeant des coups d'œil rapides où baignent une lueur d'espoir qui les unit encore davantage tous les quatre.

« On va y arriver », déclara soudain Gustav. « J'en suis certain. »

Georg hausse un sourcil, et frappe l'épaule du blond de son poing.

« Tu vois, Guschtel. On va y arriver. »

Bill sourit, et se tourne vers les deux guitaristes.  
« Allez nous chercher à boire. On a beaucoup à faire, et trop peu de temps. »  
Il a l'air d'avoir retrouvé de l'enthousiasme, à l'idée de chanter et de refaire de la musique.

Il suit un instant du regard les deux hommes qui s'éloignent d'eux, puis se penche vers Gustav, et saisit sa main.

« Je suis désolé pour tout, tu sais. »  
« Je sais. »

Bill baisse les yeux, tête penchée, et fait courir ses ongles plus courts qu'avant sur les veines en relief de la main du battuer. Il semble hésiter à dire quelque chose, ouvre puis referme la bouche, et se lèche brièvement les lèvres avant de relever ses yeux où flottent une petite lueur amusée.

« Georg n'a pas arrêté de te dévorer du regard. »  
Gustav voudrait retirer sa main pour se cacher derrière.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Il hésitait vraiment à revenir te voir. Il n'était même pas en Allemagne, je crois. Il a passé une nuit blanche à tergiverser et à faire le trajet. »  
Le blond jette un regard incrédule en direction du plus vieux qui discute avec Tom, accoudé au bar, et se maudit de rougir.  
« Tu l'aimes toujours ? »  
Gustav hoche légèrement la tête.  
« Vous avez de la chance. » fait Bill, et sa voix est mélancolique.

Le batteur voudrait lui dire qu'il n'a pas à les envier, qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime ; il voudrait le rassurer, et lui faire comprendre qu'il est là -qu'ils sont là pour lui, pour eux, qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, et qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pendant quatre ans. Mais déjà, Tom et Georg reviennent, avec une tasse chaude dans chaque main.

Bill lâche la main de Gustav, et prend le café que Tom lui tend, avec un "merci" et un sourire. Il sort ensuite un petit cahier de la poche de son manteau, et le pose sur la table, tourné vers le bassiste et le batteur, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de la boisson chaude, et d'ouvrir le carnet.  
C'est un cahier à musique, et sur la page de gauche, des paroles de chanson sont écrites, de la main de Bill, avec des annotations de Tom, et d'autres du chanteur. Sur la page de droite, on a retranscrit une mélodie, maintes fois gommée et corrigée.

Bill tourne rapidement les pages, ne leur laissant le temps que de lire le titre et de jeter un coup d'œil aux paroles. Il y a des pages entières rageusement raturées, plusieurs autres entièrements vides, à l'exception de quelques mots, d'une phrase, voire d'un refrain. Parfois, il y a juste une mélodie, ou un titre, accompagné de petits graffitis embrouillés.

Quand le cahier arrive à sa fin, Bill le prend dans ses mains, le feuilletant, lissant le coin corné de la couverture.

« Il y a…beaucoup de chansons sur les quatres années qui se sont écoulées. Mais aussi beaucoup sur la musique, sur l'amour, évidemment…je vous le laisse. »

Georg saisit le carnet, et remercia le chanteur d'un sourire.

« Bill. » fait Tom doucement, touchant le bras de son jumeau. « Il va falloir qu'on y aille. »  
« Ah. » Bill commence à ré-enfiler son manteau, et tandis qu'il remet sa casquette en place, il mord sa lèvre, et bredouille. « On a trouvé une salle. »  
« Quoi ?! » Georg en laisse tomber le carnet, et Gustav est incrédule.  
« Une petite salle, mais on en a trouvé une quand même. On ne l'aura pas longtemps, une heure, pas plus. »  
« Il faut qu'on établisse la tracklist. Qu'on s'entraîne pour les morceaux. On aura jamais le temps ! »  
C'est au tour du bassiste de paniquer. Gustav, lui, se tait, et attend la suite.  
« On a eu la salle pour dans quatre jours. »  
« Quatre ?! Seulement ? »  
« C'est là ou jamais. »  
« Bill, il faut qu'on y aille. » rappelle Tom, attrapant son frère par le coude. « On vous rappelle, les gars. »

Avec un rapide geste de la main et un nouveau son de carillon, les jumeaux quittent le café et disparaissent rapidement de leur champ de vision.

Georg a ramassé le cahier, et le feuillette à nouveau, les sourcils froncés, marmonnant vaguement.  
« Et il n'y a que les parties pour guitare…il va falloir qu'on se colle dessus…ça va être coton…dans quatre jours ? Mais ils pensaient à quoi… »

Soupirant, il se renfonce un instant dans sa chaise, avant de se redresser et de finir son café d'une longue gorgée. Gustav, face à lui, finit rapidement sa boisson, et se lève en même temps que le bassiste. Georg lui sourit, l'air un peu dépassé par les évènements.  
« Il faut que j'aille à mon hotel récupérer ma basse et mon sac. Après, il faut qu'on bosse sur ça. »

Gustav aquiesce et suit Georg qui se dirige vers un hotel minuscule, dans une rue proche. Il guide le batteur dans les escaliers étroits, puis s'arrête devant une porte au numéro presque illisible.  
La chambre est petite, et le lit impeccablement fait. Le sac encore fermé de Georg est posé dessus, et contre le mur, dans une housse noir, se trouve Sandberg. Le bassiste se saisit de l'instrument avec un sourire, et le hisse sur son dos, avant de prendre son sac et de désigner la porte de la chambre d'un signe de tête.

Tandis qu'ils quittent l'hotel après avoir laissé la clé à l'accueil, Gustav fait remarquer :  
« Tu n'y es pas resté longtemps. »  
« Non, j'y ai même pas dormi. Je suis arrivé hier midi, j'ai posé mes affaires, et je suis allé boire un café dans l'espoir de me réveiller. Et…je t'ai retrouvé. »  
Il sourit légèrement. Ils échangent un regard, mais le plus jeune détourne les yeux en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de sa clé.

Il ne reprend la parole qu'une fois revenu dans son appartement.  
« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? »  
« Parce que tu me manquais. » répond Georg, comme si c'était évident. « Parce que tu me manquais beaucoup trop. »  
« Alors, pourquoi t'es pas revenu avant ? Tu étais où ? »  
« Loin. Trop loin. »

Le bassiste baisse la tête, et Gustav se rend compte qu'il ne pourra rien en tirer de plus aujourd'hui.

« Viens. »

Il entraine Georg vers la plus grande pièce de l'appartement, celle où il est le plus souvent. Il l'a faite insonoriser ; sa batterie trône en plein milieu, brillante et imposante. Il sent ses doigts fourmiller d'envie. Georg pose sa basse derrière eux, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et sort le cahier de Bill.

Assis à même le sol, ils commentent les morceaux, couvrant des feuilles volantes de notes, de commentaires, de corrections. Parfois, Georg jour une partie de la chanson sur sa basse, et Gustav l'accompagne maladroitement au chant, tapotant en rythme sur ses genoux. Enfin, ils jouent plusieurs tracklists différentes, composées des chansons les plus abouties.

Ils les jouent et les rejouent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts douloureux commençent à trembler, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Gustav commence à s'érailler.  
Lorsqu'ils arrêtent, il fait nuit, et Gustav est en sueur. Il se lève en titubant, grisé par la musique, et se laisse tomber par terre, à côte de Georg qui masse ses articulations. Il pousse un gémissement douloureux quand une phalange craque, et il s'étend sur le sol.

Gustav parcourt le corps exténué de son ami du regard, détaille ses mains rouges, et en saisit une, spontanément. Georg se relève sur un coude, sourcils froncés ; mais ses yeux se referment quand Gustav commence à masser sa main de ses doigts calleux, et il soupire de satisfaction. Il se laisse faire un moment, puis lève sa main libre, et cherche à l'aveuglette celles de Gustav, avant de les saisir et de se redresser, s'asseyant en tailleur face au batteur.

Le blond frissonne quand Georg commence à masser ses mains, faisant craquer les os de ses poignets. Le bassiste émet un petit rire lorsque Gustav commence à se détendre et pose son front contre son épaule, inspirant son odeur. Il le laisse ôter une de ses mains, et la glisser contre l'une des siennes et reprendre son massage.

Georg murmure un petit remerciement, et incline la tête pour embrasser la tempe du batteur, qui presse sa main et se rapproche de lui, leurs doigts continuant à se mêler en rythme, dans le plus calme et le plus parfait des silences.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Tom

Ils viennent de passer la journée à répéter. Les doigts et les poignets de Gustav le lancent, sa gorge lui fait mal à force de jouer les apprentis chanteurs. Il sait que c'en est de même pour le bassiste, et il lui lance un regard.

Georg est affalé sur le sol, adossé au canapé sur lequel le batteur est assis. Ses cheveux emmêlés sont noués en queue-de-cheval, et les traits de son visage sont tirés. Il soupire, rejetant la tête en arrière sur le canapé.

Gustav lui sourit, et cherche la télécommande du téléviseur, avant d'allumer l'appareil.

Il sursaute quand l'image et la voix de Tom emplissent ses yeux et ses oreilles.

« …c'est là que nous donnerons un concert, dans trois jours. »

La caméra se déplace sur Bill, qui sourit, les yeux baissés, les joues rosies de contentement. Tom le regarde un instant, un doux sourire aux lèvres, et reprend :

« Tokio Hotel va faire son retour.  
« Pensez-vous que les fans suivront ? »  
« Nous avons confiance en nous, et nous avons confiance en eux. »

Le sourire des jumeaux traverse les accusations, les insultes, et quatre années d'oubli.

Le présentateur continue à babiller, posant de temps en temps quelques questions à Bill et Tom.  
Georg semble mortifié.

« A quoi on s'attendait ? » fait-il d'un ton absent. « Ce sont Bill et Tom. Bill fonce sans regarder devant, et Tom aime trop son frère et la musique pour laisser passer une telle occasion. »

Silence.

« Je me demande vraiment comment ça va se passer… » murmure le bassiste, enfonçant sa tête dans les coussins du canapé.

Il marmonne vaguement quand les doigts de Gustav se glissent dans ses cheveux, et soupire d'aise en sentant le batteur s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il relève la tête, les yeux clos, et la penche en avant lorsque son cadet commence à masser ses cervicales, détachant ses cheveux et embrassant brièvement le sommet de son crâne. Les bras de Georg entourent la taille de Gustav, et il relève la tête pour lier leurs bouches.

Les caresses de son ami lui font tout oublier, du concert proche aux réactions qu'il redoute tant. Il noue ses jambes autour de la taille de Georg quand il le soulève, se dirigeant en titubant vers la chambre. Ils tombent entremêlés sur le lit, haletant déjà, leurs doigts défaisant leurs vêtements, leurs lèvres baisant chaque parcelle de peau qui passe à leur portée.

Demain, ils se réveilleront serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans une chambre où flottera une odeur de sueur et de sexe. Il leur faudra reprendre leurs instruments de musiques, leurs partitions, et leurs vies.

Mais pour l'instant, Gustav veut tout oublier. Il n'y a plus rien qui existe.

« C'est joli, chez toi. » fait remarquer Bill. Il mâchonne un chewing-gum, la bouche ouverte. Il se retourne vers Gustav, fait une bulle, et lui sourit.  
« Bill. Tom. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »  
« Georg nous a donné l'adresse. »  
« On vient répéter ici, » fait Tom en déballant sa guitare.  
« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas venir ? »  
« C'est trop cher de louer un studio, surtout qu'il y en a un chez toi… »  
« Mais l'autre jour… »

Tom hoche la tête et repond :

« J'ai convaincu Bill qu'on avait besoin d'être en territoire neutre, à ce moment là. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, on ne voulait pas s'imposer. »

Gustav opine, et Tom lui fait un petit sourire gêné.

« Allez ! » s'exclame Bill, les saisissant par l'épaule pour les forcer à avancer. « Georg est déjà prêt ! »

Le batteur sourit. L'enthousiasme fébrile du chanteur est contagieux. Le bassiste vient de finir d'installer un micro, et il aide Tom avec sa guitare. Gustav les regarde en s'asseyant à sa batterie. Les deux guitaristes plaisantent, comparant puérilement la taille du manche de leur instrument, plaquant en même temps un riff violent sur la Gibson de Tom.  
Bill sursaute au bruit, et hausse les sourcils devant les deux garçons qui rient, avant de tapoter son micro branché. Il farfouille dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone portable, qu'il approche du micro, obtenant un grésillement strident qui fait grimacer Tom et Georg.

Gustav sourit quand Bill fait claquer une bulle de chewing-gum, l'air insolent, et un doux frisson le parcourt.  
C'est comme si tout était redevenu comme avant.

Il claque ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre, et frappe un rythme rapide sur sa batterie. Bill hoche la tête et avale son chewing-gum avant de fredonner un début de chanson, que Tom reconnaît aussitôt, suivi de près par les deux autres.

Dès l'instant où Bill commence à chanter, leurs mouvements deviennent plus sûrs, et les doigts de Gustav cessent de trembler sur ses baguettes.

La musique l'emplit tout entier. Les guitares de Tom et Georg, la voix de Bill, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin en ce moment. Sa voix vient rejoindre celle de Bill sur le refrain, spontanément, et son ami se retourne pour lui sourire, sans jamais cesser de chanter. Georg rit doucement, et Tom plaque un accord plus fort pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Aussitôt, Bill reprend son sérieux, ses mains glissent le long du pied de son micro, et ses yeux se ferment alors que sa voix se fait plus forte, plus vive, presque douloureuse.  
La voix de Bill a changé en quatre ans. Elle est un peu plus grave, plus profonde, toujours incisive et claquant comme un étendard au vent.  
La voix de Bill a changé, et d'un drapeau de révolte, de rébellion, elle est passée à la teinte douce-amère d'un drapeau blanc.

Alors que la chanson se termine sur une phrase instrumentale, Bill tripote le bas du tee-shirt qu'il porte, l'air hésitant alors qu'il consulte la liste de chansons que Georg et Gustav ont faite. Quand ses partenaires finissent de jouer, et que les dernières notes résonnent dans la petite pièce, il mordille l'intérieur de sa joue, apparemment hésitant. Tom fronce les sourcils, et son frère s'approche de lui, désigne une chanson de la tracklist, échange quelques regards avec lui, puis s'adresse aux deux autres.

« Vous êtes surs pour la 2 ? »  
Georg hausse les épaules.  
« La tracklist n'est pas définitive, mais c'est l'une des chansons les plus abouties, non ? »  
« Oui, mais… »

Gustav sent que quelque chose ne va pas. D'habitude, Bill est fier de ses chansons –là, on dirait qu'il en a honte. Il repose pensivement ses baguettes et repense à la chanson.

« Bill. » fait Tom avec douceur. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas la chanter. »  
« Elle est présomptueuse. Par rapport aux fans, et par rapport à Geo et Gus. »  
Il y a un silence.  
« Je ne trouve pas, » dit Gustav lentement « qu'elle soit présomptueuse. »

Bill ne daigne pas bouger, mais Tom et Georg se retournent vers lui.

« Tu te mets à la place des fans, et à la nôtre, c'est tout… »  
« Mais de quel droit ?! »  
« Depuis quand faut-il un droit pour comprendre les autres ? »  
« Je ne veux pas avoir la prétention de comprendre. »  
« Ce n'est pas de la prétention, » fait Gustav doucement, « tu essaies de comprendre. C'est une excuse, cette chanson, non ? »  
« De quoi je peux m'excuser ? » sa voix est amère. « D'avoir mené des filles à se scarifier, à se suicider ? »  
« Elles l'auraient fait de toute façon, Bill. Elles cherchaient une excuse. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ne porte pas tout sur tes épaules. »

Les épaules de Bill tremblent imperceptiblement. Tom se glisse vers lui, et l'enlace. Georg sourit avec hésitation, et tire Gustav hors de la pièce. Derrière eux, Bill se retourne vers Tom, et après un dernier regard, Gustav referme la porte.

Georg soupire et se laisse glisser contre le mur.

« Pauvres jumeaux. »

Gustav le regarde, et ils échangent un bref sourire gêné. Le bassiste tapote le sol à côté de lui, et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Gustav quand celui-ci s'assied à ses côtés.

« Le monde ne les laisse pas tranquilles, et maintenant Bill ne se laisse pas tranquille lui-même. On a tous hâte et peur de jouer, mais Bill encore plus que nous.  
« On a tous peur. On n'était qu'en sursis, et si notre carrière est détruite définitivement, on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Ce sera vraiment fini. C'est la dernière chance. »

Un silence inconfortable prend place, qui leur noue l'estomac.  
La main de Georg, large, chaude et rassurante, vient chercher la sienne et la serre.

Gustav sourit et s'appuie un instant contre la tête de son ami, inspirant l'odeur de son après-rasage. S'ils tombent, ils se relèveront. La main qu'il tient dans la sienne en est la preuve.

Ils ne parlent pas, les yeux mi-clos, le cœur serré par l'appréhension du concert prochain.  
Au bout d'un laps de temps incertain, plusieurs longues minutes, la porte s'ouvre. Les voix des jumeaux leur parviennent, un peu étouffées, et la tête de Tom passe dans l'entrebâillement.

« Vous venez ? »

Rapidement, Georg et Gustav se relèvent et rejoignent leurs amis. Bill est en train d'attacher ses cheveux, les joues et les yeux rougis. Il s'éclaircit la voix et se redirige vers son micro sans un mot.

Alors que Gustav joue les premières notes de la troisième chanson de la tracklist, il est surpris de ne pas entendre la guitare qui devrait logiquement le suivre. Il regarde le dos de Bill devant lui, droit et tendu.  
Le chanteur ne dit rien, mais agite doucement les mains, comme un chef d'orchestre, et d'une voix claire, il entonne a cappella la seconde chanson de la tracklist.

Les instruments viennent aussitôt s'ajouter à sa voix, et Gustav voit Tom sourire, les yeux pétillants.  
Fier de son frère.

L'ambiance se détend petit à petit, et ils répètent inlassablement les mêmes chansons. Même si avoir joué à deux les a aidés, ils sont loin d'être prêts. Plus que deux jours, pense furtivement Gustav. Non. Plus qu'une journée, et après, ils devront partir pour la petite salle qu'ont obtenu les jumeaux.

Son cœur tombe dans sa poitrine à l'idée de retrouver les fans, et il se déchaîne sur sa batterie, empêchant ses mains de trembler.

Plus tard, bien plus tard dans la journée, ils émergent d'une sorte de bulle bruyante et isolée du monde extérieur. Dehors, il fait nuit noire, et Bill marmonne quelque chose à Tom, la voix enrouée et les joues rosies. Le plus vieux hoche la tête et commence à emballer sa guitare. Georg et Gustav se dirigent vers lui alors que Bill s'éloigne, chantonnant en triturant ses ongles.

« On va rentrer chez nous, » annonce doucement Tom. « On vous revoit demain, de toute façon, ok ? »

Il n'y a pas vraiment de question, ou d'objection possible, dans ce qu'il dit.  
Georg opine, et Gustav n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire pareil.

Peu de temps après, les jumeaux sont partis, laissant l'appartement plus silencieux que jamais.

Gustav a les doigts et les jambes pleins de fourmis et de crampes, et la tête qui tourne un peu. Ses oreilles bourdonnent encore du son assourdissant de leur musique, qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis quatre ans. Elle a changé, quelque part, mais il ne saurait pas exactement dire en quoi. Mais cela lui semble normal : ils ne sont plus les mêmes.

Ils ont changé et il est normal que leur musique suive.

Le petit batteur frissonne et s'enroule un peu plus dans la couette. Il s'est couché tout de suite, laissant Georg somnolant sur le canapé, recouvert d'une couverture.

Il ne pense pas vraiment à sa relation avec le bassiste. Cela lui semble vraiment futile comparé à tout ce qui est en train de ce produire en ce moment, tant du côté du groupe que de celui des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux.

Gustav regrette de ne pas avoir pu parler vraiment à Tom.  
Ce qu'il a appris l'autre jour au café a piqué sa curiosité. Certes, il a entendu leurs procédures de la bouche de Bill, mais il sait que c'est Tom qui a eu le courage et la force de tout gérer, de trouver un avocat compétent, et d'intenter la loi allemande en procès.

C'est Tom qui arrive le mieux à s'inscrire dans la société, et à accepter de porter le terme d'incestueux. Bill refuse les étiquettes et les adjectifs, utilisant de longues périphrases pour décrire leur relation tumultueuse et hors du commun.

Tom, lui, sait qu'on ne les écoutera pas s'ils ne parlent pas le même langage que les hommes de loi et de politique.

Il l'a vu à la télévision, répondre d'une voix assurée aux accusations, tout comme le fait Bill. Mais chacun répond à un genre particulier de reproches. Ils se rétablissent équitablement les rôles, instinctivement, admirant l'autre et le soutenant.

Peut-être que Gustav les envie, quelque part.

Cette pensée coupable est troublée par un léger coup à la porte, qui s'entrebâille presque aussitôt sous les yeux du batteur. Il ne voit pas Georg, mais il entend sa voix.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Il n'attend pas vraiment de réponse, et se faufile dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, éclairée uniquement par la lumière des réverbères, dans la rue, dehors, et des lumières de la ville, au loin.

Gustav distingue les mèches éparses et emmêlées de ses cheveux décoiffés. Il a du s'endormir sur le canapé et se réveiller quelques instants plus tard, comme cela lui arrivait souvent quand ils vivaient tous les quatre, après une soirée passée à regarder un film ou à jouer au poker sur la minuscule table basse du salon.

La main de Georg effleure sa joue, et il ferme les yeux sous la caresse, pour les rouvrir rapidement.

« Tu as parlé à Tom, aujourd'hui ? » demande t-il dans un souffle, écartant sa couette pour inviter le bassiste dans son lit, le tirant par le bras.  
« Mmh, » marmonne ce dernier, « plus ou moins. Pourquoi ? »  
« Il va comment ? »  
« Il va comme Bill va. »

Gustav se laisse enlacer et embrasser doucement dans le cou, sans se laisser aller cependant, réfléchissant toujours à l'état dans lequel les jumeaux se trouvent.

« Tu crois que les places vont se vendre ? » marmonne Georg contre sa gorge, confortablement installé sur son torse.

Il baisse les yeux vers lui, et écarte une mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur son front, la ramenant derrière son oreille.

« Je ne sais pas. Elles ont été mises en vente hier. Il restait trois jours aux fans pour les acheter. 500 places… »  
« Avant, on vendait 500 places en une heure. »  
« Et encore, c'était aux Etats-Unis. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où on a donné un concert de 500 places en Allemagne. »  
« C'est un nouveau commencement, » souffle Gustav, resserrant son étreinte autour de la nuque de Georg.

Ils restent silencieux un moment, sans basculer dans le sommeil, sans ressentir le besoin de parler.  
C'est un bruit de sonnerie qui vient troubler le silence.

Gustav grogne, et tend le bras à l'aveuglette vers sa table de nuit. Il attrape son téléphone portable, et répond d'une voix un peu éraillée.

« Allô ? »  
« Tout est parti, » fait la voix de Tom, vibrante d'excitation retenue.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Toutes les places. Tout est vendu. »  
« Quoi ?! »

Georg s'est redressé et le regarde avec un froncement de sourcils interrogateur.

« Je viens de l'apprendre. » (il y a un silence entrecoupé de paroles étouffées) « J'y vais. Je voulais juste vous dire ça. »

Et Tom raccroche.

Gustav regarde un instant l'écran, avant de reposer son téléphone. Georg est toujours redressé sur ses coudes, attendant une explication. Le batteur se renfonce dans son oreiller, et reprend ses caresses dans les cheveux de son ami, comme se de rien n'était, évitant soigneusement son regard.

Il le laisse volontairement gamberger un moment, souriant dans le noir quand il soupire et retombe sur son torse.

« Toutes les places ont été vendues, » murmure Gustav.  
« Hein ?! »

Georg se redresse brusquement, assis à califourchon sur un batteur amusé et rieur. Une expression d'incrédulité joyeuse est peinte sur le visage du bassiste.

« On a tout vendu, » répète Georg.

Gustav le regarde en souriant, les yeux pétillantS. Tout semble s'être effacé avec la nouvelle. Plus rien n'importe, que le soutien de leurs fans qui sont là, avec eux. Plus rien n'importe, que Tokio Hotel.

« C'est super, c'est super, c'est super. »

Georg est euphorique, ses lèvres étirées en ce sourire si particulier que Gustav n'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans.

« Tu vois, Juschtel. Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait, » souffle t-il.

Se rallongeant, Georg semble hésiter une seconde, puis serre Gustav dans ses bras. Ce dernier retient sa respiration, tendu, puis se détend et s'abandonne dans ces bras si rassurants.

Le bassiste caresse ses courtes boucles, le serrant contre lui.

« Bientôt, on y sera. »  
« Après-demain. »

Leur étreinte se resserre, leurs lèvres se touchent un moment, puis leurs yeux se ferment.

« Ensemble. »


End file.
